kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyramid Sands
|jap_name = さんかくさばく (Sankaku Sabaku) |jap_meaning = Triangular Desert さんかく/三角 = Triangular, さばく/砂漠/沙漠 = Desert |theme= Sandy desert, pyramids |world= Hot Land |treasure=Furniture: Camel Sofa, Cactus Juice; Pyramid Sands CD |common enemies= Bow Waddle Dee, Cyclod, Dandan, Parasol Waddle Dee, Rolling Clod, Sneak Sack, Spear Waddle Dee, Swadclod, Truck Monster, Waddle Dee |notes = Metamortex: Off-Roader }} Pyramid Sands is the ninth stage in Kirby's Epic Yarn, and the first in Hot Land, the third area. It comes after Weird Woods of Grass Land and precedes Lava Landing, which is unlocked by the Genie Patch obtained from this stage. As its name suggests, Pyramid Sands consists of a sandy desert containing pyramids, occasional whirlwinds, and several patches of quicksand. The Off-Roader Metamortex makes its first appearance in this stage. Overview The stage starts out on a flat plain, followed by a trail of beads encouraging the player to jump into the upcoming pit of quicksand. In the middle of the quicksand is a platform containing a Swadclod, which the player can either jump over, defeating the enemy, or go under in the quicksand, collecting the beads there. Once the player jumps out of the quicksand and reaches solid ground again, they will find a stationary whirlwind, which they should jump into to boost themselves over the nearby cliff. There should then be a Pull Patch situated over another whirlwind, which, when pulled, drops beads into the whirlwind for the player to collect. Moving on, there is a Pull String attached to a pyramid, and if Kirby or Prince Fluff yanks it, the nearby Swadclod will be dropped into a pit. The player should also fall down the pit (unraveling the Swadclod to reveal a Sneak Sack if they wish) to find the first treasure, the Camel Sofa, in a Treasure Patch to the left. The player must then jump up through the quicksand, yanking the Pull Patch at the top if they want beads, to return to surface level. In the next section of the level, the player should jump over a Spear Waddle Dee to reach a whirlwind, and use it to boost the themselves on top of the nearby pyramid; from here, they should dash jump to the right to reach a Pull Patch containg the two-star Star Patch. Dropping down from that platform, there should be a Pull String in between a Bow Waddle Dee and a Swadclod. Activating the Pull String opens up a downwards passage to the left of the Bow Waddle Dee, which the player should enter to find a rope bridge. Two Spear Waddle Dees walk under the bridge with their spears poking out over tand he top, requiring to player to use caution crossing the area and collecting beads. On the other side of the bridge is a Pull Patch, and once it is opened, a Pull Tab attaches to a pyramid to the right of the Swadclod. Backtracking and yanking the Pull Tab reveals the second treasure, the Cactus Juice. Moving on, the player will encounter another whirlwind, but this time, it is carrying a Rolling Clod; as a result, the player should be careful to jump over it and not get swept up by the whirlwind. To the right is another whirlwind with a Rolling Clod, and the player can either pass over it, defeating a Bow Waddle Dee, or wait until the whirlwind dies down to take the lower path that has a star bead. The player will then encounter a wide pit of quicksand. In this area are some beads, which the player can either access from above by breaking the Cloth Blocks with Weight form and defeating a Swadclod, or from below by jumping up through the quicksand. A cliff divides this area from the next patch of quicksand, on a platform above which there is an Event Orb. The player can collect this item to spawn a line of beads on the quicksand, which they can obtain by riding the horizontally-moving whirlwind. Moving on, a whirlwind moving horizontally along solid ground carries a Rolling Clod, forcing the player to carefully use the platforms on the pyramid to avoid damage; alternatively, they can roll up the nearby Waddle Dee and throw it at the Rolling Clod to eliminate the threat. In the final area of quicksand, the player must travel under the quicksand to avoid the whirlwinds carrying Rolling Clods, collecting the Event Orb and Pull Patch along the way for more beads. At the right side of the quicksand, the player can roll up the Parasol Waddle Dee and use it to destroy the nearby Rolling Clod. From here, they should ride the whirlwind to the platform in the middle, use the Spear Waddle Dee there to destroy the second Rolling Clod, and ride that whirlwind to the Pull Patch where the three-star Star Patch is located. Past that quicksand is a Pull Patch containing a Metamortex. When Kirby collects it, he will transform into Off-Roader form, a screen will light up explaining how to accelerate, and the final part of the level will begin. Here, the player must participate in a race, collecting items along the way. Once Kirby sets off, a Dandan driver, Cyclod driver, and Truck Monster will zoom in front of him. After making two small jumps to collect beads, the player will encounter a Metamortex boost, which they should collect to temporarily speed Kirby up and enable him to jump far enough to collect the upcoming trail of beads. After the jump, the player should soon catch up to the Truck Monster, who crashes into a cactus and loses control. Jumping over the Truck Monster and passing him, the player should jump onto the next platform, where they should take the boost and jump onto a higher platform, where another boost and trail of beads are located; alternatively, they can fall back down to ground level after the first platform, and collect the beads there. The player will then pass three dunes in close succession, and after those, should use the boost to jump and collect beads. In the next section of the race, the player has two options: stay on ground level and boost through all the cacti, or jump up on a series of three platforms, where the five-star Star Patch is located. Either way, the player will then drive up a steep incline, and at the top should boost jump, passing the Dandan driver below them. The player should then jump on the upcoming flat platform and collect the beads there. From here, the section consists of five pairs of two flat platforms, one platform over the other, where each pair of platforms is separated from each other by a small gap. When navigating these pairs of platforms, the player should choose the following path: top, middle, top, middle, top. A boost is located on the top of the last platform, which the player can use to jump and obtain the CD of the level. The bottom path has a boost and some beads, but the player should be careful of the cactus there if taking this route. The player will then jump off of three consecutively taller dunes, and on the last jump, should pass the Cyclod for first place. The Reel Gate is straight ahead, and after passing through it, Kirby will return to normal. To the right is a ranking pedestal, where the racers are celebrating their achievement. Depending on the place Kirby gets in the race, he will either get a bronze, silver, or gold prize, and the amount of beads the player gets from the prize depends on the place as well. Beyond the ranking pedestal is the Bonus Bell, which the player must ring to end the level. Music Gallery KEY Pyramid Sands.png|Stage preview KEY_Pyramid_Sands.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' es:Desierto Piramidal ja:さんかくさばく zh:角塔沙漠 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Sand